


The Colours of His Heart

by swingandswirl



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingandswirl/pseuds/swingandswirl
Summary: The  Man of Steel changes his costume.





	The Colours of His Heart

When Superman changed his costume, people all over the world went agog. 

Pundits and laypeople alike spent hours- and reams of newsprint- discussing the change. It wasn’t anything major- the iconic yellow shield was now black- but that didn’t stop the rumours from flying. 

Was it in memory of a loved one? A general adaptation to a darker time? Or, perhaps, some strange coming-of-age ritual? Superman *was* an alien, after all… 

When asked, the superhero merely smiled and said the change was personal, no cause for concern. Which, of course, just set people further aflutter. 

But, despite the millions of trees killed in the process of making them, not one of the articles had come close to the truth. Superman wasn’t in mourning, or taking the first step into darkness. 

He was wearing the Kryptonian equivalent of a wedding band. 

Unlike Batman, whose gauntlets hid his ring, Kal couldn’t afford to let the world know Superman was married. Not yet, anyway. 

It bothered him, slightly, that he couldn’t be open about his mate. But until the time came when he could claim Bruce in public, Kal was content to wear his husband’s colours on his chest. 

Over his heart, where Bruce would always belong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a drabble I wrote back in 2007. 
> 
> My writing has improved vastly since (as has my knowledge of what exactly a drabble is) but I'm still pretty proud of it!


End file.
